Friends
by Elven Fair
Summary: Friends? is that all? Young Prince Legolas Greenleaf hated girls. All of them. But at eight years old is it possible to decide what two people should be in the future?? *CHAPTER 7 ADDED GO ME!*
1. Friends

The young Prince sat in the make-shift tree house silently as he listened to the distant whispers of the wind. He sat there for quite some time and would have stayed put had he not been disturbed by clumsy feet climbing the ladders of the tree.  
  
"Ouch" came a soft voice.  
  
Legolas stiffened. Whoever was climbing the ladders was female. A *girl*. He winced. He would be the joke of his Mirkwood friends if they found out he let a *girl* into his sacred tree house. He rose to his feet and made for the door. He pulled it back gingerly and watched as a small pair of hands pulled hard at the step pulling a small dark haired elf maiden into Legolas' private room. He looked at her. His eyes studying her quickly. He disliked girls to unbelievable lengths.  
  
"Mae govannen" the girl smiled happily putting out her hand for the elf Prince to shake. He did so and hen stepped back as one might do if faced with an Orc.  
  
"Who are you?" he snapped  
  
"Arwen" the girl looked around. "Do you live here?"  
  
Legolas shot her an icy glance. "I live in the palace" he breathed.  
  
"Ooooh" mocked Arwen. "The palace ay? You the stable boy?" she added, this time with a sincere tone. She had never been faced with anybody of royalty before. She had only seen eight autumns of the earth and this was her first time in Mirkwood. She had yet to learn who she was *really* speaking to.  
  
"Stable boy?" Legolas spat as if he had been shot with an arrow. "I am no *stable boy* stupid. I am Legolas. Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
Arwen looked in horror. She had been so rude. Yet, so had he. He was *not* how she imagined a prince. He was sitting alone in a tree house for a start. She blinked. "P-prince?" she looked at her feet. "Really?"  
  
Legolas saw admiration and fear in her grey-violet eyes. He nodded. "Where are *you * from-" he paused searching for her name in his memory "- Arwen?"  
  
"I'm from Rivendell. I didn't want to come today" she smirked. "I thought it would be terribly boring. I left my father talking to the King. I decided to explore. That's when I found here. And here I am." She beamed happily.  
  
The prince was still very wary about letting a girl into his tree house. He sighed. He looked at his shoes and then his eyes darted to the hem of Arwen's dress. It was soaked in muddy water. He pointed this out. "Girls aren't meant to get dirty." He said. "They are meant to wear pretty dresses and stay home and *cook*"  
  
Arwen looked a little hurt. But not for long. "I must not be a girl then" she retorted "For I shall never stay home and cook. Nor shall I act like all the other maidens in Rivendell. I want to go on adventures and climb trees and.." She paused. She didn't want to embarrass herself any more in front of Legolas. "And I want to hunt Orcs."  
  
Normally Legolas would have laughed if a girl had told him she wanted to hunt Orcs. But he didn't find any urge at all. He still needed a come back though he didn't want to hurt her too much. He liked her in a sense. She was like him. He also wanted to grow up and away from his home town. He didn't want to be a little prince. He wanted to be a strong warrior. "Girls are stupid" he finally said as he slumped in the corner.  
  
"Not all of us" she said and her eyes sparkled. She saw a true friend in the prince. She sat next to him and the pair talked of battles and adventures.  
  
That is where Lord Elrond found them late that evening. Asleep in the corner of the tree house. Arwen with her head on Legolas' shoulder. 


	2. Different

Legolas awoke in his room. He slid out of bed and dressed quickly for breakfast. He looked out of his window for a moment and looked at his tree house in the distance and remembered Arwen. Suddenly he felt like taking his time. She would most certainly be at the table and he still hadn't quite forgiven himself for letting her so freely into his tree house. He didn't feel like ignoring her though. Because she was the kind of girl who goes on adventures and plays in the mud. Then the prince realised he was looking forward to breakfast more than he had originally thought. He opened his door and slid down the stairs without a sound.  
  
Arwen sat on her bed staring at the wall. She was a little over whelmed. She had met the prince and slept in his tree house. For some reason she felt proud of herself. The truth was she thought Legolas was funny, not rude. She hoped that he liked her because she knew he was the kind who liked a good adventure as did she. She was already dressed and ready to go to the breakfast table, but she felt nervous of meeting him for some reason. Her father pushed open the door and beckoned for her to follow him down the stairs.  
  
Legolas was already sat at the table when she came down.  
  
"Mae govannen little stable boy." She smiled  
  
He frowned but realised she was joking. "Hello. When we are finished do you want me to show you around the grounds?" he asked  
  
"Yes. Yes I would." She ate quickly and she noticed that so did he. They were dying to run around the grounds together. Or atleast Arwen was dying to run around the grounds with Legolas.  
  
Legolas dragged her out by her arm and stopped at the gates. He looked out over the forest. He began to walk out and got as far as the first little clearing when he heard his friends voices in the distance. He looked around desperately and suddenly pushed little Arwen into the nearest bush.  
  
"What you doing out here on you own?" asked Haldir curiously.  
  
"Walking." He said with a frown. "Can I not even go for a walk now then?"  
  
"Well it's a bit strange that you are doing it on your own." Haldir smirked. He frowned as the bush next to Legolas started to rustle. Arwen stepped gingerly out. "Whos *that*" Haldir laughed pointing at the brown haired elf maiden.  
  
"I'm Arwen." She said not looking at Legolas. He was ashamed of her. Why?  
  
"Arwen. You his girlfriend?" he smiled slyly and the others sniggered.  
  
"Well I am a girl. And I am his friend. If that is what you mean." She pretended not to listen to what they were saying and stalked off in the other direction. Legolas called after her but she didn't slow down or even listen.  
  
"Why are you hanging out with a *girl*? Too good for your friends now then?"  
  
Haldir didn't realise that he might aswell have been talking to a wall, for Legolas was no longer paying attention. He was scanning the woods with his keen eyes, looking for Arwen.  
  
Arwen didn't run. She took twists and turns through the forest, not daring to follow the road for she knew he'd follow her. She didn't realise that she knew where she was going. She was going to the tree house. Because it was the only safe place she knew around here. She felt so betrayed. So hurt. He was ashamed of being seen with her. She felt tears prickling her eyes and she blinked desperately. She climbed the twisted tree and sat in the back most corner of the little room.. She felt the tears run down her cheeks and she buried her head in her hands. She felt so alone. But she wasn't for long.  
  
"Arwen" sighed Legolas, He knew he'd hurt her badly. He forgot that everyone is different. If somebody had done that to *him* he would have simply bounced back up without any tears. But Arwen. Arwen was so different. Even though she was tough as old boots. She was still hurt by words more than any arrow.  
  
"Go away." She snapped  
  
"This is my tree house" he explained. There was an awkward silence. He sat himself down beside her and put his arm around her. She tried to wriggle away but he held her still. "I'm so sorry Arwen."  
  
"You don't really like me do you? Boys are stupid."  
  
"Girls smell."  
  
"Boys are dirty."  
  
"So are you." He said finally indicating at her mud coated shoes. "I do like you Arwen. I don't like Haldir any more. He thinks girls are stupid too. Well, they are. But you aren't."  
  
Arwen looked confused. "*I'm* a girl."  
  
"You are different." He smiled. Arwen hugged him and buried her face in his tunic. She was glad to be different. 


	3. Hide!

Arwen was bored. She had been sent to her room by her father Lord Elrond. As had Legolas by the king. She felt hurt in a way. It wasn't *her* fault the vase fell over. She didn't make it shatter on the floor. 'Great' she thought to herself. 'My last day here and I am bound to my quarters' She moved towards the door and pressed her tiny elfin ear against it. She heard no sound or movement from outside. She opened the door quickly and slipped out down the spiral stair case. She knew where she was headed. She just needed to do it quickly. She tip toed along many winding passages until she found Legolas' room. She knocked gently and walked in. But he wasn't there. A noise directed her attention to the window. She looked down and there was the prince sliding down a pipe. He looked up suddenly. She smiled.  
  
"What are you doing in my room?" he asked  
  
"Looking for you." She heaved herself over the edge of the window and began to slide down the pipe. She didn't notice Legolas trying to catch a sneaky peek at her underwear as she lowered herself to the ground. "Why did you leave?"  
  
"Bored." He shrugged. "You're leaving today" he sighed and pointed to Lord Elrond's servants loading up the horses.  
  
"I know. It isn't fair. I have only just got here."  
  
Legolas grinned. "You've been here for a week Arwen."  
  
"Still. I wish we could stay longer. I dread going back to Rivendell." She sighed deeply.  
  
"Why? You've always lived there right? You were dying to return when you first arrived."  
  
"Yes but I didn't know that Id have somebody to play with." She blinked and looked at the ground.  
  
Legolas though for a moment. "hide!" he laughed  
  
"Hide?"  
  
"Hide."  
  
"Hide?"  
  
"Yes. Hide. H-i-d-e. Hide. So they cant find you. Then you don't have to go back." The prince smiled happily as if he had just declared he could end the wars of middle-earth.  
  
"Where shall I hide? My father will find me Legolas there isn't much point."  
  
"Girls really *are* stupid" he fumed. "You hide in one place and then move to another and he wont see you until its too late. And you all shall have to stay another night."  
  
"Right." Arwen looked around. "where do I hide?"  
  
"To the tree house!" Legolas and Arwen ran through the forest down the many winding paths to there first meeting place. But somebody beat them to it.  
  
"Mae Govannen" smiled Lord Elrond said but he did not smile.  
  
"Hello father." Arwen looked at her feet and fell silent.  
  
Legolas jumped infront of the little elf. "You cant leave." He yelled much to Elrond's surprise. Much to Legolas' too.  
  
"Ah. I can tell you shall grow to be a *fine* warrior when you are older my boy." He gave Legolas a piercing look which made the prince step out of the way letting the lord get to his daughter. "Arwen. We must leave now. A hand maiden packed your things. I knew where I would find you." He paused "You must apologise to the king for breaking the vase."  
  
"It wasn't *me*" she protested in anger. But to no avail. Her father simply lifted his hand and silence fell. He walked behind the children as they walked towards the castle.  
  
"I'm *so* sorry Arwen" whispered Legolas. "It was *me* who knocked over the vase. It should be *me* who apologises."  
  
"Its OK. Do not trouble yourself about it. This way I shan't be punished when I return home. " he replied.  
  
Once Arwen said sorry and farewell to the king, she was forced to mount her fathers horse behind him. She struggled and hopped down , not gracefully I might add, and stood next to Legolas.  
  
"Namarie." She whispered in his ear and swiftly kissed his cheek, remounted the horse and disappeared into the distance.  
  
Legolas stood frozen for several minutes before whispering to himself "Namarie serme."  
  
His father came and stood behind him. "You shall see her again son." He explained. "Didn't I send you to your room?" Legolas quickly made up an excuse about coming to say goodbye. His father nodded understandingly. 


	4. Brother and sister

~*~Human Age Equivilant - 20 ~*~  
  
  
  
Even though the Prince had been friends with the Lady Arwen for only a little while, twelve autumns to be exact, he felt like she was the sister he had never had. She had two brothers she could easily fool about with, but instead she chose Legolas, and he appreciated this greatly. Her father, Lord Elrond, had at first diapproved a little of Arwen being friends with Legolas. He was not what was normally expected of a young prince. He did not sit in his room reciting poetry or spending day in day out hunting with his fellow elves. He liked hunting. He also liked poetry. But he'd much rather ride over the open land and roam the forest often alone. This only made him appreciate Arwen's company more strongly. As he had that fateful day she entered his tree house. As much as he hated to admit it, when he saw her for the first time, he knew it was more than just friends.  
  
Arwen sat at her window and looked out. She was supposed to be packing her things for she, her father and her brothers were to leave for Mirkwood in about thirty minutes. She had gotten distracted. Which she often did. He was very much looking forward to arriving in Mirkwood and seeing her dear friend Legolas again. She loved leaving him and not seeing him for a long time, because it made her all the more pleased to see him the next time round. She stiffened when she heard Elrond's voice booming around the grounds. She looked down from her balcony and saw him standing fuming. Oops. She had sat for a little while too long. Arwen swung around and grabbed her bag and swiftly left the room.  
  
Elrond threw her an icy glance. She deliberately did not meet his eyes. She quickly loaded her things to her horse, mounted and sped off, not waiting for anything. She knew the route well. She had travelled there so many times before. The journey took only a day at her pace. But she decided she could not wait a day to get there. She edged her horse to go faster and faster, until she was no more than a speck in the distance to her father and two brothers who were yet to leave Rivendell.  
  
Legolas sat in his room. He had locked himself in. It was either that, or face an extra days worth of archery practice. He was already the best archer in Mirkwood, and although his father knew this, he forced the prince to take extra lessons to "improve his skills". Legolas breathed a deep sigh and meandered over to his window. He looked out as evening fell. The sunset lit the sky a firery red. He remembered a poem he had once read from an old book his father had showed him. "Yal i andune tintal carne nai i melme wan neuma ye ola. Nai tiruvantel ar varyuvantel i Valar tielyanna nu vilya." He spoke the verse aloud. His elf eyes picked up a rider in the distance. A fast moving rider at that. He could hear the pounding of the horses hooves on the path. Then it struck him. "Arwen" he smiled to himself.  
  
He looked towards his bolted door. He had pushed his bed up infront of it too incase his father managed to get passed the simple lock. There was no way of leaving the palace without being noticed. He walked towards his window and, as he had done so many times throughout his child hood, slid nimbly down the pipe on the outer wall. He landed without a sound, leaving to prints on the soft grass. He looked about quickly before running off towards the rider.  
  
Even from this distance Arwen could make out Legolas sprinting towards her. He was coming from an odd direction though, she thought. If he had been coming from the palace doors, he would be running toward her from a totally different direction. Then she realised. "he's escaped from his room again" she said to nobody in particular. She quickly changed direction. Her dark hair flaying out behind her. She slowed down a little but didn't stop until she was completely hidden from site of anybody on the road. But Legolas knew where she was and he continued to run, full pelt toward her.  
  
Legolas swirved off the road and met the dark haired elf in the clearing. She was stroking her black horse affectionately. She turned to face Legolas who didn't seem the least bit tired even from running such a great distance without a break. "Mae govannen." She smiled.  
  
Legolas returned her smile. "Mae govannen serme." He replied as he walked over to the elegant black horse and patted its head gently.  
  
"Shes beautiful" whispered Arwen, looking at Legolas.  
  
Legolas turned to look into Arwen's eyes. "Yes she is-" he broke off realising what he was doing. "Erm. The horse. Yes yes. She is beautiful" he scratched his head and turned his eyes away. A little embarrassed. Could it be? Could it be he truly found his best friend *beautiful*? He slumped down under a tree.  
  
"What is on your mind?" Arwen asked, sitting down next to him.  
  
"Nothing." He watched out at the road. He saw Lord Elrond and his sons ride past.  
  
Arwen looked at Legolas in wonder. Why did she feel so..she didn't know how she felt. But it wasn't anything she had ever felt before. Suddenly he turned to face her. She looked into his blue eyes. She realised what she was doing and suddenly blushed, but didn't lose her gaze. They both sensed something and leaned in closer towards the other.  
  
Legolas suddenly whispered, "Your father will wonder where you are." And he rose to his feet and left Arwen in the clearing, looking rather stunned.  
  
He strode away, but not back to the palace. Because he knew she would find him. At times like this, Legolas usually sought comfort from the trees. He would whisper to them and get a reply. It was amazing to watch and hear. But at the moment he sought solitude. And he knew exactly where he was going to go.  
  
Arwen sat for a while longer. Taking in what had just happened. She had came so close to kissing her best friend. She felt herself blushing at the thought. She loved Legolas. She always had loved him. But their love was like that of a brother and sister. It also included the same brother and sister arguments. But now, now she was not sure if she loved him as a brother, or as the handsome Prince he really was. 


	5. There for each other

Legolas sat in the old tree house in silence. What was he *doing*? He loved Arwen, yes. But he didn't *love* her. Or did he? His feelings were so mixed up. He hadn't seen Arwen for almost a year. If not longer. He clutched his knees to his chest. He felt like he was eight years old again. When he first set eyes on Arwen. He listened to the sounds of the woodland around him. The soft whispers of the trees and the distant calls of the birds. He felt like time slowed down to a crawl. Maybe even stop. A light breeze ruffled his long hair. He wished more than anything that he could talk to Arwen about all of this. But he felt a heave in his heart when he thought about her. What would he say to her? How would he approach her? All these questions. Where were the answers?  
  
Arwen sat in a stunned silence for several minutes. She blinked suddenly and realised she could hear her father's calls from somewhere near the palace. She mounted her horse and trotted slowly onto the road. She searched it with her quick Elvin eyes, but Legolas was no where to be seen. She tried to put him to the back of her mind. She rode to her father who did *not* look pleased.  
  
"Arwen. Where have you been?" he asked simply.  
  
"I took the wrong path." She lied quickly. "I know these woods well, but I was going to fast-"she paused. "I was greatly looking forward to arriving here." She took a deep breath. "I was looking forward t-to seeing Legolas"  
  
"Ooh" Arwen's brothers taunted, blowing mock kisses at her. She simply ignored them and smiled briefly.  
  
"Yes. Very well." nodded Elrond. He didn't seem to believe her. But it *was* sort of true. He shook his head.  
  
Thranduil smiled at Arwen. "My son is in his room." He glanced up at the window. "Or was. He locked me out. As always. I dare say he is not in there still." He breathed and muttered something to Elrond. He said it so quietly that Arwen only picked up "behaviour for a prince".  
  
Thranduil and Elrond began a conversation in Westron. Normally Arwen would have listened intently, but she couldn't be bothered to think. Her head was spinning. She needed a walk. She slid away from the king and her father quickly and walked off into the forest. She followed the path so far and then turned off through some trees. She was on her way to the tree house. She was not in search of Legolas. Quite the opposite. She was trying to get as far away from them all as possible. She did not feel like talking to anybody at the moment. Her head was still spinning, she was almost there. Almost to the tree. But she didn't make it. She collapsed on the ground with a delicate thud. A thud that a certain Prince heard immediately.  
  
Legolas sprung from the tree and landed on his feet like a cat. He saw her lying on the ground. He frowned. Just who he *didn't* want to talk to. The Prince picked her up and carried her into a clearing just near where she had collapsed. He lay her down and sat against an old gnarled tree. It seemed an age before she awoke. Legolas was half happy, half nervous that she had stirred. He simply sat and watched her wake up. She looked around dreamily.  
  
"Wh-where. Wh-what happ-" she broke off when she saw Legolas. Her gaze fell to her feet which she shifted nervously. "What happened?" she asked, not lifting her head.  
  
Legolas smiled. "You collapsed."  
  
"I know that. But-" she looked around the small clearing. "How did I get here?"  
  
"I carried you." He rose to his feet. He reached behind him and un strapped his bow. "In my eyes I had two choices," he explained as he knocked an arrow and adjusted it in his bow slowly. "I could leave you there for your brothers to jeer at. Or," he paused as he shot directly into a log which lay on the ground at Arwen's feet. She felt her heart jump. Legolas continued. "Or I could bring you here. Did I make the right choice?" he asked pulling the arrow from the log.  
  
"Yes. Well. No. You should have just..just left me be." She stood too and brushed down her dress. "My brothers did not know I was gone."  
  
Legolas gazed out of the clearing. Arwen followed his gaze and saw her brothers scampering off. He strapped his bow back on. "They followed you. They wanted to know as much as I, why you ran off from the palace for no reason."  
  
"You know very well why I left." She hissed. Not rudely. But directly. "I needed to be alone to think."  
  
Legolas nodded as if he agreed. "Your plan didn't work did it?" he smirked. He walked towards her. He placed his hand on her forehead for a second and brought it back down for her to see. It was dappled with blood. "You have a nasty cut. Maybe even a concussion. You should go back to the palace. The nurses will care for your wound and give you a bed."  
  
Arwen stepped back. "No." she said folding her arms. "I won't go."  
  
"Of course you won't." Legolas moved quickly towards her and flung her over his shoulder and carried her away towards the palace. Arwen made a moan of disagreement and fell silent. She lay still. She knew very well there was no point in fighting him. When she was only fifteen, she fell whilst racing Legolas and her brothers across Rivendell. She sprained her ankle and couldn't walk. Of course she refused being carried to the aid of a nurse, but Legolas was much stronger and swept her off her feet and carried her away. She had tried to fight then. In vain.  
  
Legolas left Arwen in the care of the palace nurses. He knew she was in good hands there. He looked back at her lying on the bed. There eyes met for a moment but her tore away from her glance. They were not meant for each other. They were meant to be there for each other. They both knew that. But Legolas silently felt that he didnt just want to be friends anymore. 


	6. Delin

Arwen awoke early. She wasn't sure *what* had woken her, but she was glad it had. The curtains flew this way and that from the open window. A cold breeze swept over her face. She hastily got dressed and sat back down in a chair. She looked at a vase standing neatly on the edge of her desk. She could faintly remember running around the room with Legolas years ago when they knocked the vase off and were sent to separate rooms as a punishment.  
  
She was lifted from her day dreams by a knock at the door. "Come in." she called to the other side of the door.  
  
A tall blond elf strode in. "Lady Arwen?" He asked gently.  
  
"Yes." Arwen stood up and walked towards him, tripping over her feet.  
  
"I have a message for your father, but I can not find him. Is it wise to leave it in your care?"  
  
Arwen nodded. Words failed her. He was so good looking. He reached out and passed her a note in an envelope. He then bowed slightly and left. But she wasn't alone for long.  
  
"Arwen."  
  
She knew straight away who it was. "I must give this to my father she said moving towards the door."  
  
"Wait." Legolas stood in her way. She didn't *really* want to leave, but even if she did, she couldn't.  
  
"Legolas please." She gestured for him to move away.  
  
"No Arwen. We haven't talked since yesterday and we need to."  
  
She nodded. "Yes." She lifted her hand to her head. The cut was fully healed. "Look Legolas-" she began, but she couldn't finish. Legolas leaned in and they brushed lips for only a few seconds. Arwen was shocked.  
  
"Arwen I love you." Legolas whispered. "But I'm not *in* love with you."  
  
Arwen was stunned. But happy at the same time. Legolas had just said what she couldn't. She was relieved. "I feel the same. I don't know what happened when I arrived. But it wasn't anything to act upon."  
  
"You know I'll always be here for you."  
  
"And I you." She flung her arms around him in joy. He had said what she could not. "by the way." She paused. "Who was the elf who left me the note for my father?" she asked curiously.  
  
"That was Delin. He is one year my senior. You like him?"  
  
"I do." Arwen blushed. Her pale skin turning rosey.  
  
"Then you must be introduced." Legolas bowed and led her out of the room, closing the door behind him. 


	7. A gentleman and an arguement

Delin was charming and handsome. What more could a girl want? Arwen was pleased that Legolas introduced them, though when she was around the two elves she felt tension, she couldn't figure out why.  
  
"Delin!" Legolas called down the corridor. Delin approached but he looked concerned.  
  
"Prince Legolas. How may I be of service?"  
  
Legolas smiled. "I am not here to ask a favour of you. I am here as a friend. I would like to introduce you to Lady Arwen Undomiel daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell."  
  
Delin bowed his head slightly and kissed Arwen's knuckles softly. "It is an honour to meet you my lady. Although we met briefly earlier, I feel this pleasure is all mine."  
  
Arwen smiled uncontrollably. Delin was such a gentleman. She had always thought this of Legolas also, but Delin was clearly a year or so Legolas' senior meaning he was more respectable in a sense. Even if he *was* only the palace messenger. She curtsied neatly and smiled once more. "Your compliments are wasted sir. But do not think I do not appreciate them."  
  
"Call me Delin my Lady. For all of my other friends do so."  
  
Already they were friends. She noticed a familiar twinkle in Delin's eyes. Her smile faltered as she searched her memory for a face to match the twinkle in Delin's eyes. "And you my friend must call me Arwen." She flicked her raven hair from her eyes and beamed. They conversed for some time before Delin was beckoned by king Thanduil.  
  
Delin bowed his head once more, kissed Arwen's hand and asked. "Would you care to join me for a ride tomorrow morn Lady Arwen?"  
  
"Yes. I would love to." Arwen fought to keep calm. When Delin left, Arwen turned to Legolas who was leaning against the wall. She looked into his eyes and saw something she had seen once before. She remembered suddenly who had eyes mmuch like Delin's. Legolas. He always had a twinkle in his eyes. But it had gone now. It was replaced by something else. Jealousy?  
  
Legolas waited for her to say something but the silence hung thick. He sighed. "You seem to have taken a shine to him Arwen." He smiled faintly.  
  
"I erm. Well-he's nice and he's- he's a gentleman. But I- What business is it of yours anyway?" She snapped the end of her sentence loudly.  
  
The prince was a little taken a back. "I am sorry princess. I really meant no offence."  
  
"Yes well maybe you should refrain from being so nosy all of the time. My business is my own and does not concern you."  
  
"Maybe I should not have introduced you to him then. Since you seem to dislike him so much. So much that you will not reveal your feelings for him." Legolas kept his cool. He knew it was annoying Arwen.  
  
"Why do you care so much what I think or feel?" she frowned fiercely. "Its not like you even *care* about my feelings." She realised she was yelling. But did not calm down any.  
  
"You think I don't care about your feelings?" the prince bellowed in return. "Ever since we were *elflings* I have cared about your feelings Arwen. For Valar's sake."  
  
Arwen stopped in her tracks. He was not being nasty or hateful towards her. He was genuinely interested in what she felt. And right now she felt guilty for yelling at him. "Legolas I-" she said so quietly he hardly heard.  
  
"You know what Arwen, I don't *want* to argue with you now. I don't want to argue with you *ever*. It takes the better person to walk away." And he did just that. He spun on his heels and left. Ignoring Arwen's calls after him.  
  
A/N. Yea yea very short. Again. But nm. Im just getting over my writers block. My account got deleted before so I had to renew everything ( sob! Hope you like. R/R ppl!!!!! Ill only go on if I get some reviews. 


	8. You

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own any of Tolkien's characters. But I own Delin YAY go me. I also own the root (read to find out what I mean) ^_^ OK so maybe that's going a bit far. R/R ppl!  
  
Legolas knew not where he was headed. He did not wish to return to his chambers because if Arwen was about to come looking for him she would go there first. He quickened his pace through the winding corridors. In his head thoughts danced about his mind. 'I shouldn't have asked her.' Was his initial thought as he walked towards the palace doors. 'No. I did the right thing asking her. I was not being nosy. Delin isn't all *that* special. She knows naught about him. There is no such thing as love at first sight.'  
  
The daylight seemed blinding. He shielded his eyes and continued to walk, into the forest. He looked up at the flets. A few were empty since many had fled after the Spiders and other dark forces made Greenwood the great into Mirkwood the dark. 'Or is there such a thing as love at first sight?' Legolas cast his mind back to when he and lady Arwen had been elflings. ' *that* was love at first sight.' He sighed to himself. He realised that he didn't need to ask her how she felt about Delin. Because he already knew. She liked him. Probably a lot. Something in his stomach churned when he remembered that Delin liked *her* . Probably a lot.  
  
Legolas felt an emptiness rear its head inside him. His walk became a run. 'What am I running from?' he thought. 'I am running from my feelings. I am a fool. I should have just told her. Told her that I-' his thoughts were broken when he tripped and fell over a hidden root protruding from the ground. He groaned as he got to his feet. There was a large gash to his left calve. It pained him a little but was bleeding a lot. He knew he would have to stop to heal himself. He looked up once more at the flets. He slowly climbed the narrow steps onto the platform and sat down against the trunk of the tree.  
  
He closed his eyes. He was already tired from running so he knew it would take double the time and double his strength to heal himself.  
  
"Ouch" came a soft voice.  
  
Legolas watched as a small pair of hands pulled hard at the step pulling a small dark haired elf maiden onto the flet.  
  
"Mae govannen" Arwen smiled faintly.  
  
Legolas sighed. He knew deep down that she would find him, he just didn't want it to be true. He looked at she put her finger in her mouth, renoved it and then examined it carefully. "What is the matter?" Legolas asked. "Ai! Should not be so nosy should I? Your business is no concern of mine." He added sarcastically.  
  
Arwen nodded. She knew she deserved that. She decided not to answer and stood silently picking at the splinter caught in her delicate finger.  
  
"You do not need to tell me how you feel Arwen." Legolas said without lifting his head to her.  
  
She eyed him cautiously. What was he talking about? She stood in silence for several seconds. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Y- you are in-" he took a deep breath. "You are in love with Delin."  
  
Arwen's eyes widened in shock. Yes, she found Delin attractive and charming, but she did not love him. Not *really* . "Not Delin." She replied simply, sitting herself down beside him.  
  
Legolas looked up at her. He searched her face. "Then who-"  
  
He was broken off. She brushed his lips with hers. "You."  
  
A/N: YAY ^_^ another chappy done. I did this one at my dad's house so Im really sorry that it is short (all my others are too but this one is worse) lalala. Anyway. Thanx for all ya reviews ppl. Greatly appreciated ^_^ I know that this bit happened b4 and they agreed to just be friends but cant you tell they both lurv each other. Meh. 


	9. It is you

A/N Yo. OK the lyrics in this chapter are there coz I heard the song and thought it fitted well with what goes on here. It is "It is you" by Dana Glover. First heard on the theme track to Shrek. Here goes ; )  
  
  
  
Arwen felt something explode inside her. The silence around her was over whelming. She looked into Legolas' deep eyes. She felt like she was drowning.  
  
~*There is something that I see, In the way you look at me, There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes.*~  
  
Legolas felt the world around him disappear. No. Not now. Not when he could think of naught to say. His mind was blank save her face. Friends? No. it was more than mere friends.  
  
~*What an unexpected way, On this unexpected day, Could it be, this is where I belong. It is you I have loved all along.*~  
  
"Arwen I- I thought we agreed th-that w-we were just f-friends" Legolas managed to stammer. Something inside him made him feel guilty. He hated feeling like this. He hated lying about how he felt.  
  
~*There's no more mystery, It is finally clear to me, You're the home my heart searched for so long.. It is you I have loved all along.*~  
  
Arwen looked away. Unable to meet his eyes. She knew she had told him they should just be friends. But that wasn't how she felt. Or how *he* felt by the way he stammered.  
  
~*There are times I've ran to hide, afraid to show the other side, alone in the night with out you.*~  
  
Legolas winced. A sudden pain jabbed at his wound. Arwen noticed. She put her hand to it gently and Legolas watched as it slowly disappeared. He looked up. Into her eyes. It was then he realised that friends was never going to be enough.  
  
~*But now I know just who you are, And I know you hold my heart, Finally, this is where I belong... It is you I have loved all along!*~  
  
Arwen watched his emotions change. From disbelief and fear, to acceptance and courage.  
  
~*There's no more mystery, It is finally clear to me, You're the home my heart searched for so long... And It is you I have loved all along.*~  
  
He leaned in towards her, barely aware of what he was doing and their lips met. This time it felt right. Like it was meant to be.  
  
~*Oh over and over, I'm filled with emotions, Your love, it rushes through my veins. And I am filled with the sweetest devotion, As I look into your perfect face...*~  
  
~*There's no more mystery, It is finally clear to me, You're the home my heart searched for so long.. It is you I have loved, it is you I have loved,*~  
  
Legolas was brought back to reality when a dagger embedded itself in the tree the pair were resting on. Legolas motioned for Arwen to stay back as he peered warily over the side of the flet. He was met by a human.  
  
~*It is you I have loved all along*~  
  
Aragorn... 


	10. Arrival of Aragorn

Legolas jumped swiftly from the flet, not using the ladders, and landed on his two feet in poise much like that of a cat.  
  
"Lord Aragorn! How long it has been since I last saw you! Oh there is somebody you must meet." Legolas turned around and gave his hand to help Arwen down from the ladders. "Lady Arwen Undomiel, daughter of Lord Elrond of Rivendell." He had introduced Arwen twice now. It felt strange.  
  
"Arwen en amin.." Aragorn was tall, almost as tall as Legolas, but no where as slender. He had long dark hair which lay un combed upon his head. He must have been in his twenties and he had an air of youth about him. But that was most likely because he was beside two elves who had seen two thousand eight hundred and thirteen autumns of the earth each at least. He bowed his head slightly and kissed her hand.  
  
Arwen nodded her thanks. She was a little afraid, deep down. How did Legolas know such a human.  
  
"Come my friend. Tell me. What brings you to Mirkwood?" Legolas said with a smile.  
  
"Ah, it is a mere visit mellon."  
  
Arwen was a little shocked that a *human* knew even the slightest bit of Elvish. Even if it only meant 'friend'.  
  
"Nae saian luume'. But tell me the truth Aragorn. The Lord of Gondor does not pay his visits idly."  
  
Aragorn sighed. "I know. King Thranduil called me here. He told me he was forming an army."  
  
Legolas' eyes widened. "Mankoi? The Spiders have not attacked anybody for years my friend and the lands are clear as far as we know."  
  
"Not spiders Legolas. Orcs."  
  
"In Mirkwood?" Arwen piped up. "But why would they want to be *here*?"  
  
"Their leader has a skilled plan. He plans to take down the Elvish rulers one by one." Aragorn explained. Arwen paled. Her's and Legolas' father's were Elvish rulers.  
  
"Arwen do not worry. They have not attacked any yet. My father is taking precautions. As will *your* father." Legolas said in a reassuring tone. Though Arwen still looked un sure.  
  
"I must take my leave. King Thranduil awaits" Aragorn bowed his head and walked towards the castle.  
  
Arwen waited until the ranger was far beyond hearing distance before commenting. "Your father trusts his kingdom in the hands of a *mortal*?" she hissed.  
  
"Arwen this is no mere *mortal* you speak of. Aragorn is brilliant in battle. He is an excellent swordsman. He is also a gentleman, or did you not realise his concern about my father's land?"  
  
"But Legolas he is *mortal*. If even the slightest thing should happen to him, he would fade." She protested  
  
"The slightest thing will *not* happen to him Arwen, he is too quick and strong to be brought down in battle." Legolas was beginning to get angry. She was talking of one of his best friends as if he was an Orc. "You know naught of him Arwen. I promise that once you know him better or see him in battle, your thoughts will be altered."  
  
Arwen felt herself blush. But not with embarrassment. She was angry. Angry that Lwgolas could not see all the disadvantages of having a *human* lead the Elvish people into battle. "Legolas see sense." She said slowly. She knew he was angry at her as she was at him, she also knew that whatever he said next was not going to be very leasing to hear.  
  
"No Arwen it is *you* who needs to see sense. Dolle naa lost, brûn Mellon." Legolas fought to keep his voice steady.  
  
"My head is *not* empty!" Arwen snapped. "Is this how you talk to *all* she elves? Because if it is-"  
  
"I only tell people the truth. I am also telling the truth when I say that Mirkwood is safe in the hands of Aragorn. If you do not believe that then so be it."  
  
Arwen stood frozen to the spot. They were going around in circles. Argument, make up argument, make up. Was it always going to be like that? She hesitated before saying anything. She hesitated too long.  
  
"Tenna' telwan san'" Legolas bowed his head slightly and followed Aragorn's path to the castle.  
  
"Legolas." She called. Even though she knew he listened not. "Amin mela lle." She whispered. "I love you".  
  
A/N Yuck. I don't like the way this story is going at the moment so I might totally meddle with Tolkiens time line later GO ME ^_^. R/R 


End file.
